The Wolf with the Eyes of a Boy
by Chitome
Summary: Roro was enjoying his peaceful life. He could hunt and fight well. He also happened to be a wolf. Roro enjoyed the tranquility, the thrill of being wild and free. Then some weird humans came along and tried to get him to come with them. So Roro attacked. (Pic from Google Images)
1. Chapter 1

Roro was just enjoying life.

He was currently eating a deer.

The deer was good, hearty meat, and he easily finished it off. Roro enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

Then he scented something.

People.

Roro decided to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

Roro trotted out from around a tree, and was immediately hit in the face with an orange blob.

He grunted as the blob slid down his face and dropped off.

As soon as it hit the ground, he placed a paw on its stomach and sniffed it.

It was a small male.

There was a gasp.

He looked up to see a small female with pink hair, a small male with black hair, and a tall male with silver hair.

Team 7, meanwhile, were kind of freaking out.

Sakura had just punched Naruto, she hadn't meant to knock him into a _freaking huge wolf._ The wolf had dark brown fur and was _seriously freaking huge._

Sitting down, it was taller than Kakashi.

And _it was standing on Naruto._

Kakashi was nervous. This wolf could be territorial, and he didn't want to get it angry, because he didn't know if it was a Summoning or something.

It could have been Summoned by an enemy ninja, and seeing as it already had Naruto, it had a hostage.

Sasuke was slightly worried, but he was also impressed at the way the dobe got himself into the most stupid of situations. He also really wanted to defeat the wolf with his superior Ninjutsu. It could show that his training was really paying off.

Roro snorted.

Then he let out a wolfy sigh.

He reached down and picked Naruto up, by the back of his jumpsuit, with his teeth.

Then he walked over to the group, and dropped Naruto in front of them.

"I believe this is yours?" He mumbled, gravelly.

Roro winced slightly at his voice. He hadn't spoken in his wolf form for a while, so it sounded so gravelly.

He made a mental note to get a drink of water.

"This is my…territory. And you….are trespassing. Leave." Roro knew the words, but his wolf tongue struggled to say them. "I….spared the boy. You…owe me."

Roro dipped his head, then began to walk away.

He was surprised, though, by a question coming from Kakashi.

"Do you have a name?"

He turned. "Roro."

Then Roro leaped away.

"You're saying that there was a huge, talking wolf, that didn't seem like a Summoning animal in that forest?" The Third Hokage stated.

Kakashi nodded.

The Third Hokage pondered this. Hiruzen Sarutobi was definitely fair. "Take Team 8, Team 7, Team Gai, and Team 10, and investigate. Speak to the wolf, and ask it if it wants anything."

Roro was surprised to see new groups of humans poking around his home. He was annoyed.

So he jumped down and faced them.

He growled at them.

"Lenient before, I was. You…come back? Do you have a death wish?"

Roro sighed. "I will voice anger….in a more fitting body."

There was silence, as he concentrated. Then there were loud cracking noises as bones shrank, fur and tail was sucked in, ears disappeared, and were replaced with black fabric.

A boy with dark brown, shaggy hair stood before them. He had a simple black shirt and pants, looking more mysterious by being enhanced with black jacket. Black pants, and black platform shoes adorned the rest of his body, and hazel eyes slowly opened.

"It is much easier to speak with the tongue of a human."

Roro started stretching.

"Anyway. You seem to wish to speak with me? What about? Or do you want me to kill you?" Roro asked.

The teens were surprised at how easily he spoke at death.

Kakashi decided to take the lead. "We wish to ask you your plans in life. Your goals."

Roro chuckled. "I doubt that is all you came for. What would ninja have of asking a lone wolf what he desires. Do you wish for me to form an alliance with the Leaf? I suspect that's it. But I will answer your question. My goal is to live, not just survive."

Roro allowed his eyes to flicker over the teens. The Genin. Kurenai noticed this. She stepped forward, her eyes challenging Roro to do something to them.

Roro chuckled again. "Look at that. Like a bitch in front of her pups. Cute."

Kurenai bristled, but kept her temper in check.

Kakashi was not amused. "Yes. We would like to know if you wish to join the Leaf."

Roro's smile dropped. "I trust none of you. And none of you trust me. You saw my transformation, and you intend to report it to your leader. Your leader and his council are not wonderful people. They will want to know how on earth someone could do that without using handsigns. Then they will vote, and make your _Hokage_ send people out to capture me. I will be forced to be a weapon. Studied. Experiment. Tortured to get answers out of. How _cruel, this fate you've condemned me to by coming._ Of course, I could kill you. I know this forest. I could slaughter you all. But that would call more attention, and your _Hokage_ would send out people without his council, and the same thing would happen. So, we are at a stalemate. I cannot kill you. I cannot trust you not to tell anyone. So I will have to abandon my territory and run. Keep on running, until I make it another Land. Then your _Hokage_ will inform every one of my existence. Hunted, hunted. Looks like I'm the prey. Which country will own me? Gain a powerful weapon?"

Roro glared at them. "_I am not going to merely allow this to happen._"


	3. Chapter 3

Roro let out a small sigh, his anger dispelling. "Aw, but I'm not heartless enough to kill a bunch of kids."

He looked over the teens, noticing that all of them had some level of shock upon their faces.

Kurenai's shock was apparent. Asuma's was a mere tightening of lips and widening of eyes.

Kakashi's eyes were wary.

Roro snorted. Then he began to laugh quietly. "You all look as though I've just killed something in front of you."

He scratched his head. "Hmm. Anyway, this seems like a lose-lose situation. I suppose that I should show you my cave. I've got some bedding there."

He turned away from them, and the odd crunching noise occurred, as Roro grew back into a wolf.

He started walking.

He encountered a pleasant surprise when the small black-haired boy in green started following him.

And nobody saw it, but Roro was happy.

He walked into his cave.

Now, the human side of Roro refused to let himself pee in a cave where he slept, so he forced himself up, and walked around a mile away from the cave before doing his business.

And Roro wanted himself to be comfortable. So he'd gone primitive. He had found a couple of deer (more like a whole herd….), killed them, skinned them with a sharp rock, let the pelts dry, and then covered the floor of his cave with them.

Then he'd found a herd of sheep, stolen a pair of clippers, then sewed the wool on the pelts, giving him fluffy rugs.

Plus his whole cave was a bed. If he rolled around, bed. If he went to another side, bed. Bed everywhere.

He hated his self-proclaimed laundry day though. It was hard to wash wool and try not to get the deer skins wet.

Roro crunched back into a human, then leaped forward onto his bed.

"Ahhh, I'm a genius. Give me an award, my cave is a bed!" He rolled around a little, basking in the glow of his self-praise.

Suddenly a pair of dark brown ears and a short brown tail popped out. Roro stopped rolling. "Dammit! Stupid ears, get back in there!"

He pressed them down, then let go, and they popped back up.

He looked adorable.

Ino squealed. "Oh my gosh! You look so cute!"

Roro gave her a look. "Men don't want to be cute. They want to be dashing and handsome and be able to roll around their cave of bed without their ears popping out due to excitement!" He exclaimed, before flopping back down on his back. "By the way, I do have a set laundry day, so please take off your ninja sandals or whatever the hell they're called before you come in."

Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Gai, (yelling about some youthful exercise) Ino, and Naruto leaped onto his cave of bed, rolling around and bouncing.

He sighed, then looked over at the other teens. "Huh. Never thought I'd see a kid that didn't want to bounce."

"We aren't _kids._" Sasuke hissed.

Roro raised an eyebrow, as Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma sat down.

"Young teens, then," he decided.

Suddenly, Roro sat up, breathing in quickly. There was loud sniffing, as he sucked the air into the scent glands in his nose.

"Odd. Deer this close….ah, well, its mistake is my dinner. I will return shortly."

As Roro scampered out, Kakashi nodded to the other sensei, and they immediately started looking over the cave.

Roro pranced, joy apparent, as he dragged the dead deer through the woods.

He barked as he reached the outside of the cave, and the students peered out, gasping when they saw him.

Roro would have been downright terrifying if not for the huge wolfy smile on his face. He had the deer's leg in his mouth, and was covered in deer blood, the deer with a gaping wound on its side from where Roro had sunk his teeth into it.

Roro let out another bark, then dumped the wolf onto the ground, and leaped into the river.

He swam around a bit, washing the blood off, then climbed back onto the bank and shook himself out.

Flopping down on the side, he waited for his body to dry and fluff out.


	4. Chapter 4

Roro stood over a fire, watching the deer cooking.

He occasionally sniffed the air, checking on the deer.

He glanced over at the Leaf Ninja.

They were leaving tomorrow.

Roro wondered what his fate would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roro was very surprised and he let it show.

"We'll tell the Hokage what you think. I believe that he'll leave you alone if you help us sometimes." Kakashi said.

Roro blinked, then smiled softly. "Thanks."

He waved good-bye to the Leaf Ninja.

As soon as they were gone, he narrowed his eyes.

Roro investigated his bed, having been able to tell with one sniff that something was wrong.

He easily found the paper, imbued with a large amount of chakra.

It wasn't explosive.

It was for tracking.

It had the barest hint of chakra in it, but an advanced sensor type would know where they were going.

Roro's eyes narrowed.

The Leaf Ninja wanted to be able to find his cave again.

And Roro had no doubt that any favors would be often, and he knew better.

That paper was a huge target. Roro didn't really use any chakra to transform anymore, since the transformation was so easy.

He had to use only the barest hint of chakra to activate his wolfy defenses.

This paper was like a huge target.

If any sensor ninja came through Roro's forest, sensing a small amount of chakra would be a huge warning and they would investigate.

Roro wondered if he should blame the Leaf Ninja. They just seemed to want to find him again.

Roro was angry though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He thoroughly checked over his forest.

The Leaf Ninja had left other papers.

Roro shredded them.

He was slightly sad, but he decided he had better leave.

It was the best plan. The ninja didn't think that he would leave, and he could get out of here before they tried to track him down again.

He'd be out of here before they returned to their Village.

Roro thought about seeking some little revenge.

No, he decided.

His revenge would be getting away from those troublesome Leaf Ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roro soared through the air, having used one of his huge jumps.

He smiled to himself.

Then he noticed something.

_Neh?_

He saw some people on the ground.

Roro decided to jump down and see.

A silver-haired man was arguing loudly with his partner, a man with dark skin and green eyes. They both had a coat that was black with red clouds on it.

Roro decided to speak with them.

He jumped down in front of them.

"Lovers' quarrel?" He asked, his voice sounding especially deep after not speaking for some time as a wolf.

They stared at him.

"What the hell?" The silver-haired man said.

Roro chuckled. "Actually, you're both still alive."

"Kakuzu, there's a f*cking wolf f*cking talking to us. Is it a f*cking Summoning?"

"No." Roro answered. "Guess again."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"Lovely day, huh? I think the weather's nice." Roro offered in way of conversation.

"I don't care about the weather, f*cking wolf." Hidan griped at him.

Roro let out a playful huff and assumed a stuck-up voice. "How rude! I come all the way down here from my lovely stroll and I am cursed at! That's no way to treat a beautiful young man with his whole life ahead of him! I am offended, Silvy, offended! I shall take my leave, then."

Roro got ready to jump.

"Hold on there, f*cking wolf. You're using a f*cking Transformation Jutsu aren't you? No matter. Jashin-sama will accept your blood!" Hidan cried, raising his scythe.

He got quite the surprise when his scythe clanged off of Roro's fur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Hello there! It's Chitome.**

**So, what's going on with Roro, huh? The Akatsuki have arrived!**

**Silly Hidan.**

**So, what's the deal with Roro's fur? **

**How will Kakuzu react?**

**Is Roro's English accent really that good?**


End file.
